Fairy Tailed
by Erin Nire 376
Summary: lucy heartifillia, a princess of a kingdom that is dominated by her fathers rule is intreiged by a man who claims he is the dragon salamander, and follows him away from the kingdom. but what happens when her father thinks she was kidnapped by the dragon instead? and sends the knight loke and prince grey to reclaim his dauter and have salamanders head? will lucy allow it? NALU
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tailed

Part 1

"Another party?" Lucy whined to Virgo, the head maid as she flopped onto her bed, not worrying about a wrinkled dress and tilted crown. "Yes princess, to meet another suited for your engagement-" "but I don't want to get married! I want to live my life and see the world! Go on adventures!" She whined and threw herself into the pillows, so frustrated she could almost cry.

"You should get ready princess." Virgo advised and Lucy sulked. She should have know Virgo wasn't the kind to give out suggestions to go against her father, she was too loyal for that. Lucy did as she was told, like the rest of her life, and got dressed into a pretty light blue ball gown, her crown silver with green emeralds. Her hair was tied in a bun, and she felt like a doll, all for show, being sold off to the highest bidder. She felt trapped in this glorified cage. "Let's go." She mumbled sourly, Virgo escorting the princess to the ball room.

Trumpets blared as she entered the grand room to get the guests attention and she sighed, sweat dropping. "Introducing princess Lucy Heartfillia the first! Moshi Moshi!" Yelled Sagittarius and Lucy sighed again, not looking too pleased as the guests clapped to her presence. The prince in line to chosen for engagement approached her, graced with handsome features, raven black hair and deep blue eyes. She had to admit he was the only looker she's seen so far chosen by her father, but nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance as he tried gaining her approval with flattery.

"Good evening princess Lucy, I am prince gray Fullbuster of the ice mountains, it is an honor to meet you." A crooked smile came to his lips as he took her gloved hand and gave her knuckles a single kiss, bowing in respect and greeting. Lucy scowled, annoyed. "And might I add you look absolutely beautiful this evening, can I have this Dance with you?" "Not interested." She snapped, snatching her hand away and gliding past him, leaving him frozen in bewilderment.

Flattery was going to get him nowhere. She chewed on a cracker sourly, pouting to her self. This was ridiculous, shed rather go to her room and read. "Princess Lucy." She turned a bit to see her knight Leo, dressed in his formal knight clothing, some armor here and there with a sword strapped to his belt. "What troubles you?" She was glad he had dropped the flirtatious act for once, but he should know damn well why she was so upset.

She turned with a huff, going off toward the drink table for a glass of Champagne. If she could fix her worries, she could always drown them. Before pressing her glossy lips to the delicate rim of the glass, the light went out, creating small trails of smoke to snake into the air. "What-" and explosion erupted from her fathers throne and a light appeared, showing the intruder as he held a ball of fire within his grasp.

Lucy was shocked at his appearance, seeing spikes of soft rosy hair, deep charcoal eyes and a mischievous demeanor. Lucy couldn't help but feel a small tug on the corner of her lips at his childish looking character, amused by it while the guests shrieked in terror, seeing a demon who smiled down at the prey he called lunch. The young man sat in fathers throne, a glass of champagne in his unlit hand as he leaned against an armrest, propping his knees against the opposite one.

He gave a hearty laugh, meaning to sound evil, but it sounded like a child playing villain. Lucy held in a giggle. How amusing. "Well well, someone forgot my invitation!" He yelled out and father approached the fire wielder, standing tall. "Salamander! I order you to leave!" "Sorry gramps, but I'm no puppet of yours you can call a 'loyal peasant!'" The salamander sneered with a devilish smirk and lit the Champaign with the fire in his hand, lighting a torch by the throne to keep the light in the room.

Lucy was beaming at the pink haired man that just crashed her fathers pride, something she wanted to do for years. Salamander gulped down the fiery champagne and crashed it at the kings feet, yelling to the crowd. "I am the dragon salamander! The proud son of the mighty dragon Igneel! Be warned meat humans that I am the one planning your destiny, not this peacock! Whether you shall live or not is decided by me! Remember well!" Prince gray unsheathed his sword and rocketed towards the dragon, giving out a yell as he gripped the icy handle. The dragon sneered and held up his arm, smashing it I the ground along with a ball of fire, the room twisting with smoke. He was making a getaway. Lucy didn't hesitate to race to the nearest balcony, seeing the dragon rocket off with fire at his feet, heading towards mound scale. She smiled and climbed down the castle wall using vines, wanting to reach that dragon as soon as possible. He was the most fun thing she has seen in ages, and she was tired of being bored.

Natsu flew towards his home in mount scale, a deep cave filled with nothing but treasures he had collected over the years. Dragons loved jewels and gold, so he would keep on collecting them till igneel returned once again. He hated that damn village, that castle, and that kingdom. It was filled with nothing but kiss ups and prideful cows. Especially that idiotic king. He should shake under the fear of the great salamander natsu dragneel, knowing that his life was in danger, and there was nothing his money could do about it. Natsu laughed at the idea.

The stupid king was powerless against him, and he should feel what being powerless is like. Natsu shut off the fire the second he reached the cave entrance and waltzed in, his hands in his pockets, feeling the cold air through the holes of his ragged shirt, his boots worn and faded. The only thing in mint condition was his scarf, the beloved white scarf Igneel had left him. His hand came to the silky fabric, like silk but with no shine, patched like a quilt, but flowed as easily as satin.

He smiled to himself, his chest warming. He loved this scarf, and only he would keep it round his neck. The dragon came to his best and yawned, climbing into the bed he had made out of doves feathers and tigers fur, curling into the worn skin with his smile kept on his face.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Natsu started as he herd the small sneeze, an eye popping open drowsily at the dark room, slowly brightening as the sun began to rise Over the mountain valey ahead. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as he looked around his best and sighed, taking as deep breath as he began to fall back asleep. Than he smelt it. A soft floral scent, usually associated with women, but this one had another scent, of sweet red wine, more fruit than the actual alcohol.

He opened both eyes and looked where he smelled it from, seeing a young woman leaning against the pile of gold beneath his bed, fast asleep and wrapped in the fluffy panda for he usually kept around here, using it for winter times. He stared in bewilderment at the girl, not smelling anything that told him she was a mythical creature like himself, and she looked human enough... So what the hell was she doing here!?

He crept ever so quietly till he kneeled in front of her, staring at her sleeping face in wonder. Her busty chest rose up and down as she breathed, looking so calm and quiet. Her cheeks were rosy against her creamy skin, the girls golden hair curled a bit as in hung over her shoulders, long light brown lashes brushing over her cheeks. He nervously stared at her lips, noticing how plump they were, the morning light reflecting off their soft gloss.

As he wondered if they were warn he felt himself begin to lean forward toward the girl, breathing in her sour sweet sent, intoxicated to the point of getting drunk off it. She moaned as she stirred and Natsu jumped back, his heart ramming against his chest, vibrating behind his ears. What was he doing?! He felt idiotic that he actually felt attracted towards this human girl. She stirred again and he watched as her eyes opened, exposing the deep chocolate brown eyes that graced her, looking so light and warm he felt his chest squeeze.

The girl looked at the dragon staring at her with a funny look on his face, as if staring at a confusing puzzle. Lucy jerked forward in shock and they bunked heads, recoiling and gripping the aching bump on ethers foreheads. "What are you doing here?!" The dragon growled and she frowned at him, wishing he would be kinder, but if he were he'd be like the castle staff that always gave her forced smiles. She wished for him to stay like this. "Curiosity killed the cat." She muttered and the dragon scoffed, ruffling his pink spikes with a hand and she stared at his hair as it glowed in the morning sun his back faced. It looked so soft, and she craved to feel it.

She kept the embarrassing desire down, her face blushing a bit at the silly thought. "What do you want?" He asked sourly and she stood, lying the panda fur back where she found it and he realized she was in an elegant ball gown, light blue and looking turquoise in the sun. "You humiliated and threatened my father last night." She mumbled, her back facing him. He suddenly realized she was princess Lucy. What the hell was she doing here by her own will?! He thought severely over cutting the humans head off and sending it back to the castle, till she turned with a smile in her face.

" I wanted to thank you dragon, no one has the nerve to stand up to him." Natsu stood shocked. So she hated him? He gave a smile and decided to have some fun. "So, since he won't miss you , I can kill you and use your bones for jewelry." She stared at him blank in the eyes and burst out laughing, her face going red. He stood there bewildered as she held her gut, her eyes tearing. What the hell was her problem?!

"You think I'm joking?!" He roared and she laughed harder, falling to the ground. Now he was really pissed and wanted to kick the little Nat out of his nest. Lucy notice his annoyed expression and managed to control her self, standing and wiping the tears as she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry it's just that you remind me of a child waving a wooden sword, or a mouse saying its a lion-" he slammed the defenseless girl up against the wall, his grip strong around her slender neck.

He could break her oh so easily, yet she was making fun of him. "How dare you!" He growled and she winced, gasping for air. But she didn't fight back, she stood still, her deep brown eyes staring in his onyx ones. He was prideful, but only because he had nothing else to protect. He wouldn't care about himself if he had others to care for. He was alone. She smiled gently and saw his eyes widen in surprise as she rested her hand on his, his skin rough but so warm and comforting. "I'm sorry." She whispered and he let go, taking a step back. His heart thudded loudly against his chest, and he wanted to take back what he did.

He let his anger get the best of him. "I..." He began, staring at his hands than back at the delicate girl. He didn't want to hurt her, she's the first person that ever came to him, wanting his company. She stepped forward and flicked his forehead, leaving a sting as he winced, rubbing the sore spot. She smiled slyly. "That's for trying to strangle me." He huffed, spinning around. "I'm gonna get food, don't break anything.' And than he was gone, soaring out of the cave with fire at his feet.

The prideful king paced his study, waiting for who he had called for, a vein pulsing from his forehead in fury. Lucy was missing, and right when he wished for her to marry prince gray! It was the salamander, he was sure of it! He would get that dragons head if it was the last thing his does, and stake his head on the royal gates to make sure something like this never happens again. That stupid pink lizard has breathed his last, how dare he take his chance to improve his kingdom. His clueless daughter was the last chance to make an alliance with the ice kingdom. A pound on the study doors aroused him from his thoughts and he turned, a guard bowing as he entered, and the knight Loke walking in, with prince gray Fullbuster at his side, both bowing before the king.

"Sire, is it true princess Lucy has been abducted by the salamander?" Gray asked and the king gave a nod, his glare cold. "I have called for you two to bring her back." Loke kneeled, his arm over his chest in a salute. "I swear with my life, your majesty, I shall bring her back, along with the head of the salamander!"

* * *

Lucy was having fun in the salamanders cave, it was like a little adventure. He had so many trinkets she fooled with, trying to figure out how they worked. Among his overflowing amount of riches he nested here, there were a lot of interesting weapons and tools. What a hoarder. The girl picked up a golden handled knife, her finger brushing over the sharp edge in wonder. It looked so sharp.

She placed the delicate weapon back where she found it and decided to venture farther into the cave, and after a few turns all light vanished, leaving it cold and dark. Crap, that wasn't a good idea. She wondered if she would be able to make it out of here, or scream till salamander came to save her. As she fiddled nervously she heard something from the distance, and suddenly saw a light, gasping and sprinting towards it. It got larger, brighter, the sound of applause echoing through the cavern. She came to an exit and noticed it wasn't a crowd, but a river, roaring down the valley and becoming calm as it neared her, as clear as crystals.

Lucy gasped in amazement at the beautiful view , fresh green fields covered the snow peaked rocky valley, walls of beautiful tinted purple rock making up the edges of the deep scar that set in the great mountain, a sign that this river had carved it, but not deep enough where you couldn't see the lush green forests ahead, parting way the waterfall that poured from the opening of the trees, gushing down into the valley and splashing into the river. Sand and smooth stones lay at the rivers edges before meeting the soft tall field grass, swaying gently in the wind.

With excitement Lucy threw off her shoes and the top layer of her dress, exposing her thin white underdress and corset, swaying gently around her legs, the silk like fabric bending willingly to the summer breeze. Her top half of the underdress wore some annoying frills, the sleeves exposing her shoulders but she ignored it, coming up to the waters edge and walking her feet in. With a pure satisfied sigh, she noticed how cool the water was, so refreshing. Goose bumps made their way up her legs and she smiled, taking a handful of the water and sipping it thirstily, the cold water refreshing against her lips.

Small fish darted here and their through the clear waters and she bent down to see them better, feeling like a child seeing the world for the first time. With a gasp she spotted a sparkling pink river stone with hints of gold, the top layer a bit translucent in the sunlight, making it a bit orange. "Pretty!" She breathed, picking up the small stone and observing it, twirling it in her fingers to watch it sparkle against the rays of the sun. "What are you doing in your underwear?" She spun around to the salamander standing next to her dress, tossed carelessly in the dirt, but she could care less about the annoying thing.

"Ah! Salamander! Welcome back!" She greeted, smiling. He gave a scowl, his cheeks a bit blushed. Why was she only in an underdress? He could see her body a bit through it, clear pearls of water rolling down her milky skin. He quickly looked away. "What are you wondering around the caves for? I'm not the only dangerous thing out here ya know." Lucy hesitated and nodded, stepping out of the water. "This place is so pretty, you have a nice home." Natsu pouted more at the girl, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Put on some clothes for peat sake! Don't you have any modesty?" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's the matter? Your face is red!" She teased and he glared, his cheeks as pink as his spiky hair. "Is not! Baka!" He scoffed as spun around, so now his back faced her in a shunning way. Lucy rolled her eyes. How childish. She grabbed his arm and hugged it, smiling sweetly in a flirting way, wanting to see how red his face would get. But he was fine, staring down at her with a weird expression. "What are you doing? Your weird." She blushed at the insult and pushed herself away, huffing out a breath in annoyance. He's no fun, he probably only gets flustered around women when he notices it himself, you can't force him to blush, so flirting won't do. He's confusing. "Salamander, are you fully human?" She asked and he looked over his shoulder, giving a shrug.

"I was once human, before a dragon granted me with his power, now I'm both dragon and man, and was raised by the dragon Igneel." She listened in awe, impressed. "You were raised by a dragon? Incredible..." He smiled proudly, his charcoal eyes warming and looking almost a dark green in the sunlight. She stared at his broad back that still faced her, blushing as she noticed how muscular he was, he must be strong. Than frowned as she noticed the holes an tears in his clothing. The worn leather boots that were ragged on his feet. The white scarf around his neck looked fine, so she figured he must treasure it. "Your clothes are all torn, why not get new ones?" She asked and the dragon ignored her, walking back into the caves.

"Hurry up before I leave you behind!" In a panic the princess scooped up her dress and shoes, scurrying behind him as she tried to keep up with his fast pace, every two of his strides making three of hers. "Slow down!" She complained, tripping over grooves and holes that came now and again on the cave floor under her bare feet. Salamander held a flame in his hand to light the way, rolling his eyes at the clumsy girl.

"My food will get cold." He sped his pace and Lucy grabbed the back of his shirt as she nearly jogged behind him, being pulled along. They came into his nest and she sighed with relief, a bit out of breath as she laid the heavy dress on a treasure trunk, keeping her heeled shoes next to it and walking barefoot. Natsu sat next to the large hunk of meat that had come from a deer, skinned and cut, still warm from the animals body heat that had once radiated from the mammal. Lucy stared in disgust as he was about to take a bite, and threw a stray coin at his head. "Oi! What are you doing?!"

"What are you doing?! Don't eat it raw that's discusting!" He glared and she glared back. She wasn't surprised he didn't have the slightest knowledge of cooking skills, but seriously! "I'll cook it! Cut it into smaller pieces and make a fire! I'll find something to cook it on." With a sigh the dragon did as he was told and cut the meat with a large knife, getting fire wood and lighting it with the flames from his palms.

Lucy waited till it was ready, trying to carry a heavy iron plate she had found, looking like the material of an unfinished shield. She managed to drag in a bit, but the heavy stone was hard to get a good grip on, let alone pick up since its size reached her hips. "Don't hurt yourself." Nastu grumbled, coming up next to the girl and carrying it for her, not really as heavy as he expected, guessing because he watched Lucy struggle with dragging it. "Your weak." The princess's face flushed and she pouted, upset. "Well I am a girl!" He rolled his eyes and set the iron plate over the fire, supporting it over with spare wood. Lucy pursed her lips, waiting for the plate to heat, Natsu building the fire up now and again, able to stick his bare hands into the flames without a scratch.

Lucy cooked the juicy meat, smiling in amusement as she saw salamander staring at it, drooling. Once finished she let him at it, the man taking two steaks and scarfing them down with his hands, bits flying everywhere because of his messy eating. "Calm down salamander, no ones going to steal it from you!" Lucy scolded, taking a knife ad cutting hers, still using her hands, but at least it wasn't like him.

"My real name isn't salamander." He told her between bites and swallows, going for a third. "Really? Than what's your name?" He swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, making Lucy scowl. "Natsu." She smiled a bit, seeing how the name fit him. Summer. Natsu had eaten all of the meat, even though Lucy couldn't even finish half of her one piece, and gave the rest to him. "do you have a tendency to inhale what you eat?" She asked in an amused manner and he shrugged, sprawling out on his bed and patting his belly with a satisfied smile. His clothes really bothered her. How could he stand to live in rags? Now full, she felt tired as well, leaning against the pile of gold against his bed like she had the first night, deciding to take a short nap.

Natsu stared at her as she sat on the floor, the girl falling asleep quickly, her face peaceful. He felt kind of guilty, making her sleep on the floor. He got up and made a divot in the pile of gold by his own bed, making it like his nest and lying the panda fur to cushion it, along with a velvet throw pillow and dark green blanket that he figured used to be some kind of curtain, but was soft enough to be silk. As gently as he could he picked the girl up and lied her in her new bed, the coins under the fur rattling a bit with the weight but got adjusted. Once impacted enough through use, it will be as silent as his bed, dipped into the same mountain of gold. She was warm, her skin soft, making him want to touch her more, but he pulled himself together, flopping the blanket over her ad climbing into his own nest for a nap. The second he hit the bed, the dragon was fast asleep

* * *

**A/N: I just thought of this idea on a whim, and I always enjoyed writing historical fictions. for some reason I always wanted to live in the past, it seemed an easier world to live in, but it only seems that way probably because we live in the present right? it gives you something to chew on. anyway, thanks for reading! I've already started on the second chappy and more FT characters will be showing soon, so keep in touch! please review as well! I love hearing the comments of my readers. btw, sorry this chapter is so long, but it was hard to find a good place to end it. ha-ha, once you think about it, most authors apologies for the chapters being too _short. _I guess that's why I'm weird. thanks again! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Natsu woke to the sunset, making the sky purple and pink. With a deep yawn he sat up, rubbing his foggy eyes as they dropped drowsily. He loved afternoon naps. Stretching his arms he froze, sniffing the air. Lucy's sent wasn't as strong as he remembered. He looked at where her bed was next to his, only separated by a long golden poll, figuring that was the hanger for the curtain she used as a blanket.

Her bed was empty, and she wasn't anywhere in sight. He sprung from the bed and sniffed around, her sent not in the tunnels that lead to the valley's river, but going out the caves exit. She ran off? Didn't she want to stay here? Did she think that god forsaken castle was better than being with him? Better to be with the father he knew she hated? Like he was going to let her get away that easily! With an Enraged growl the dragon jumped from the cave edge, using the fire from his hands to propel him over the woods and into the sky, trying to sniff out the girl.

Lucy was pinned up against a tree, her teeth clenched as she glared at the man laughing in amusement as he used her for a dart target. Gajeel, a bounty hunter she has herd of from wanted posters. "Gihee! Nice to meet you princess bunny girl! I'm a bounty hunter hired to keep ya for ransom!"

"Like my father would give up money to save me! He want to use me to gain power not lose it!" She gasped as a metal dart scraped her cheek, embedding itself deep within the wood of the tree behind her. "Whoa! That was close! I also herd you were captured by the salamander, I'll just wait till he arrives to get back his prey, he's got a large bounty over his head too." Another dart aimed at her side, making her flinch, trying to squirm out of the metal cuffs that held her to the tree. The man had long spiky black hair, and many piercings. His appearance was frightening enough.

"Let me go!" She yelled, writhing as another dart landed once again beside her face. "Your too loud!" He complained, twirling a dart in his fingers, his ragged black cloak in as worse condition as Natsu's clothes. "How do you feel about being sold to a slave trade, they're the bed payers. "Dammit! Let me go! Don't stand on your imaginary high horse just because you have a few knives!" He suddenly whipped out a knife, pressing the sharp edge against her throat.

"You've got some nerve smart mouthing in your current situation. You better apologies, or I won't tell the traders to let you off easy once they get here." "Sorry but they won't be coming!" A voice called out, and Lucy looked over his shoulder, seeing a pretty woman with long red hair, dressed in armor. A knight? "Who are you?!" The man demanded and the woman didn't answer, an axe suddenly appearing in her hand and pounding at him with it, knocking him out. "That should keep him quiet. I apologies for not arriving earlier miss." She helped her get free and gave a small bow.

"I am Ezra, the titania, a knight from the mountains. I've come to get this man for some of the crimes he commuted, can you direct me to the nearest town?" She spoke bluntly, and kept it need to know. Lucy rubbed her soar wrists and picked up the package she had bought in the town she had came from, pointing in the correct direction. "Much obliged." Ezra bowed again and left, leaving Lucy in silence. "Thank you!" She yelled after the woman before she forgot, and headed back towards the mountain which homed Natsu's nest. She held the package tightly to her chest, glad that man didn't destroy it, she had to trade in a necklace of hers to buy it. The forest around her gradually began to deepen in color, turning a dull grey as the moon rose.

Lucy began to get nervous, speeding her pace and binding herself tighter in her cloak. She wished she had left the cave sooner, than she wouldn't be getting home so late. She froze at her own thoughts in realization. Home. It was a closer home than she's ever had before. She probably realized this morning, waking up in her own bed, Natsu sleeping beside her. It was a home. Though she should have left a note or something to tell Natsu she was okay, even though he probably was still asleep. From the amount of food he ate he was sure not to wake for a while.

Lucy continued through the forest, the trail getting too dark to see now. She suddenly felt her foot dip into a hole, and with a cry she was falling, sliding down a long deep tunnel, screaming all the way, before landing on hard earth. With a groan she got to her knees, seeing that the room was illuminating, orbs of light floating around, a large body of water, like a lake, reflected the light. Beautiful Chrystal's engraved in the walls, And exotic plants planted at the lake edges. "Whoa..." She breathed, and realized she no longer clutched her package. Worried, she shuffled around, searching for the brown paper wrapped bind.

She herd a sudden sound, like the flapping of pages against the echoing stone. She looked down an saw something blue glow at her feet, the light flickering. She looked closer and realized it was a fairy, with wavy blue hair tied back with a yellow head band, her ears pointed and with translucent yellow wings, as delicate as thin glass. But one of them was bent, the reason why it's light was flickering. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked, bending down and scooping the creature up in her hand, careful to mind her injury and to be careful with the tiny creature. The fairy looked up at her in curiosity.

"Thank you for picking me up, a flightless fairy is pretty useless. " the fairy pouted, upset. Lucy felt pity for her. "What's your name?" She asked and the fairy smiled, holding out a tiny delicate hand. "I'm Levi, a book fairy." Lucy touched here hand with her pinky finger, the only finger small enough to fit with Levi's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your wing looks pretty bad. I'm not sure if there's much I can do but I'd like to help." The fairy smiled in appreciation. "Thank you!" Lucy found a small twig and widdled it till it was smooth, dulling down any sharp edges till it was the length of Levi's wing. Than she took a thin silk ribbon from her dress, and tied the twig against her wing to keep it strait, tying it securely. "How does that feel?" She asked once finished with the cast and the fairy beamed, giving a deep bow. "It's perfect, thank you!" Lucy smiled and the fairy stepped in her hand.

"If you don't mind, could you please take me to the center. With my enchantments you should be able to walk on the water to get there." Levy instructed and she nodded, wanting to help her new friend. Lucy came to the waters edge and levy extended her arm, her hand glowing green. "Bridge!" A golden bricked bridge formed, and Lucy followed it , the bottom of the lake glowing, able to see the fish and creatures swimming under her.

The crystals in the cave around her made it look like stars on the walls, the dark place suddenly coming to life. Birds of all shaped and sizes flew around, strange colorful beasts visible by the lakes edge looked at her as she passed by. "This place is amazing!" She beamed and levy nodded, pride in her expression. " it is the birthplace of all magical creatures. Look! Theirs master now!" Lucy looked ahead and gasped, reaching the center of the caves.

A humongous tree towered over her, as large as the castle, animals and fairy's climbing around it, music and singing filling her ears. "The tree is master Macrove, he's been alive since the begging of time." Levy explained, and a few fairy's came down, carrying Levi away. The ground suddenly rumbled underneath he and she gasped, roots rising from the water and wrapping around her body. But they were gentle, warm, Lucy suddenly felt her consciousness fog, lights twirling in front of her. Than she herd a deep ancient voice, as almost as if it lived in side her head forever, the feeling so familiar.

"Princess Lucy Heartfillia." It rang. " I am Macrove, I thank you for saving levy, even when she is a creature unlike yourself. You are a kind and gentle being, with a strong heart. I bless you with this gift to show my gratitude, and wish that you take care of our friend Natsu. He is lost and unsure what to do with his life. I thank you again." The roots came away from her and she woke, back in the forest she started out in. Was that a dream? Lucy sat up and looked at her lap, seeing a package, but also something else. A whip. It's Handle was engraved with silver designs that swirled, the jet black leather it was made of looked sleek and mysterious. There was another gift next to it, this one a small book that could fit in her hand. She unfolded the note on it, the handwriting small and neat. "This book will produce a new story every time your mood changes. Thank you. -levy." Lucy smiled and put the book in her pocket, carrying the whip with her package as she continued through the forest. The woods didn't seem so creepy anymore, she felt calm. A shadow darted over head and she looked up, seeing a beast fly over her head. It landed in front of her and she jumped back. It was a large blue jungle cat, majestic white wings spread from its back.

It looked calm and folded it wings, sitting. "Are you luigi?" It asked and she shook her head, astounded that it could talk. The cat looked like it was pouting. "Darn, Natsu will be mad if I don't find her soon..." "Wait, you know Natsu?" She asked and the cat nodded. "Aye! my names happy! A friend on Natsu!" Happy? Strange name for a dangerous looking cat. But than again, he didn't give off that feel, he looked as if he couldn't harm a fly. "Natsu is looking for a girl named Luigi!" He laughed. "He liiiiiikes her!" Lucy rolled her eyes at the name. "It's Lucy." She grumbled and the cat perked up. "That's it! Lucy!" She sweat dropped, wondering if this cat was brain dead. The cat looked behind her. "Oh, Natsu!" Lucy turned and saw the dragon, his pink hair an obvious give away.

He was breathing hard as if he were running, sweat rolling down his skin, a flame in his palm for a light source, reflecting off his eyes and making them that pretty forest green. "Lucy." He breathed and she smiled, giving a wave. "Hey! Sorry to worry you, I went out to get-" she cut off to him suddenly wrapping her in his arms, holding her tightly against him. The bundle fell from Lucy's grasp as she stood frozen, locked in his warmth. "Nat...su?-" "weirdo! Don't leave me like that again!" He yelled in her ear and she flinched, feeling his anger, but couldn't help but feel pleased that he had missed her.

"Sorry." She whispered, a small smile on her lips. Natsu continued to sulk, wondering if all girls felt so small, or smelled this good. He found himself stroking her soft hair a bit, his cheek pressed against her head. Holding her felt nice. "You liiiiike each other!" Happy purred and Lucy blushed, pushing away from Natsu, not meeting his eyes. "I- I got you something! While I was in town!" She picked up the package and gave it to him, looking down. Curiously, Natsu took the brown paper and tore it open, unsure of what to expect. "It's new clothes... Since yours were a bit weathered.

I also thought they went well with your scarf." Natsu had a gleam in his eyes, looking at the clothes in wonder. He suddenly began to strip off his clothes and Lucy jumped back, covering her eyes. "Don't change here!" She yelled but he ignored her, so she had to turn around till he was done. "Whoa! Their so soft!" She turned and blushed at Natsu's appearance. The clothes fit him better than she thought, and due to the necklace she gave the vendor she was able to get really nice ones. His shirt was white, button up with long sleeves and a tan vest, with black pants and black boots that came over his calves.

"You look nice Dragneel." Lucy was really impressed and he beamed a huge grin. "Thanks!" Natsu rolled the sleeves to his elbows but hesitated, thumbing his right sleeve. "So these clothes are officially mine?" He asked an she nodded. "Of course-!" He suddenly tore the entire right sleeve off and sighed in satisfaction, Lucy gawking in shock. She figured he wanted to show off the weird tattoo on his shoulder. She would never understand men. He took her hand and tugged her along. "Lets go home!" He said cheerily and Lucy smiled, following him back to the nest, back to home.

"Your too close!" Gray hissed at loke, who's sword Handle was bumping gray in the head as he cleaned it, the fire reflecting off the metal. "Than move over." He gave a sigh. "It would be so much better if it was a woman I was traveling with." Gray rolled his eyes, taking out his map. "We're not travaling, it's a mission. Take this seriously. "

"Of course I would take the princess's well being seriously!" He scoffed , and sheathed his sword. Something rustled the bushes beside them and they froze, loke taking out his sword again and gray making an ice sword on the spot with his magic, both of the men ready to fight. A figure suddenly stumbled from the underbrush and they both shot to their feet to attack. "Ouchy~!" The person whined, a girl, rubbing her knee where she tripped. "A-are you alright?" Loke asked and she looked up from her hood. The girl looked around twelve, with long blue hair and big brown eyes, a leather case beside her which she had carried.

"Yes! Thank you!" She jolted up in a panic, grabbing her case. "Carla!" She called into the woods and a giant white panther came from the trees, the two men jumping back. The girl climbed on her back and the cat spread its long white wings, ready to fly. "My name is Wendy, I'm a healer. If you ever need anything my home is by river Loxster." "Y-yah, thanks." Than she flew away, leaving the two men in the forest. "What was that about?" Grey mumbled and Loke shrugged, sitting back down. "Who knows, but the sooner I have that salamanders head the better!"

"I'm bored!" Natsu yelled, lying on the cave floor as Lucy read her book, sitting on his bed since it faced the cave opening. Rain pounded on the earth outside, dripping in streams off the cave opening. "Go do something than." Lucy mumbled, turning the page, the story she was reading was exiting, with thrilling twists and turns, perfect to counteract the boring atmosphere. "There's nothing to do!" He got up and leaned infront of Lucy, trapping her as he supported how weight on his arms which he placed on each of her sides. "Lets go do something! I'm bored!" He whined and Lucy blushed on how close he was, leaning a bit away. "We can't go outside, it's raining." "It's just water! No harm done!" She ignored him and he sulked, looking down at her book than up.

Lucy wore a light blue dress, summer made that was well fitted with her curves, the sleeves wrapped around her slim arms to her elbows, than lace draping to her wrists. Natsu couldn't help but stare at her bare shoulders, a bit of cleavage showing from the neckline. As she continued to read, her dark lashes brushing over her cheeks as her eyes moved, her lips moving ever so slightly as she read. Her golden hair was tied back in a bun, leaving few short strands to curl gently against her slender neck, and Natsu wondered how soft her skin would be-

Natsu suddenly snatched the book from her hands, making her jump as he flipped through the pages. "Hey! Natsu!" She whined, trying to jump up to reach it but he was too tall, his eyes skimming over the pages. "You actually like these romance stories?" He asked, looking at a page and Lucy hesitated. "I was reading a mystery, the book is supposed to change with your mood so-" he dropped it as he jumped back, his face beet red and Lucy sighed, picking it up and brushing it off with the flick of the hand. "Your hopeless." She mumbled and natsu glared, grabbing the book and Sarto outside into the rain. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed, running after him and making her way down the rocky incline, trying to see the blur of pink in the distance.

Was he so bored that he had to get her drenched?! "Catch me if you can!" He teased and Lucy yelled cusses at him, watching him dart into the trees, loving the thrill of the chase. Lucy ran after the fool, holding up the hem of her dress, infuriated. When she gets her hands on him hell wish he was never born!- she suddenly ran into something, falling down in the mud. She looked up at the blurry figure in the rain, and gasped in shock. Prince gray! "Princess Lucy!" He cried in surprise and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright? Were you running away? Where's the dragon?" "Gray! What are you doing here?!" "Where's the dragon? Is he following you?" He held tightly onto her wrist with one hand, the other drawing his sword, the rain sliding in ribbons down the sharp gleaming metal. Lucy panicked, bucking against the mans grasp. He wanted to kill Natsu! "Princess!" She turned and saw Loke in his armor and red cape, rushing to his master with a relieved look. "Than god your alright!" "Loke?!" Gray pushed her towards Loke and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her away.

"The dragon should arrive soon, stand over here where it's safe." He told her, but Lucy writhed, pushing and kicking to get loose. "Princess! What's wrong?!" "Let me go! I'm not going back! I hate it! Release me!" Loke restrained her arms, her whip dropping to her feet so she couldn't fight them off. They were going to being her back to her horrible father, she couldn't go. She wouldn't. She liked it here with Natsu, she wanted to stay. "Is she brain washed?" Gray questioned and Loke shrugged, unsure at the wild princess.

"Natsu! Natsu!" She screamed, managing to get herself free, her trump card was that Loke didn't want to hurt her, and began to run, stumbling through the mud and under brush. Gray grabbed her arm and faced her towards him, shaking her violently. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" He screamed and Lucy recoiled, tears stinging her eyes. "I want to stay... I don't want to go back.. Please let me stay, say I died." "What are you blabbering Lucy?! Get ahold of yourself!" Loke begged, his eyes worried. "Natsu!" She yelled again, screaming as loud as she could, the prince and knight yelling at her to stop. She herd something in response, a distant voice, a light appearing in the distance. "Natsu?" The two men stood their guard, standing in front of the princess, their swords ready she saw the figure in the distance, surrounded by flaming light. Fire. Lucy smiled with relief, rushing forward before the knight and prince could stop her.

"Natsu!" She called and ran into his arms, his entire figure surrounded by fires of rage. But it didn't hurt her, it felt like warm light was glowing around her, sliding past her like rocks in a river. "You okay?" Natsu asked with a playful smile and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, The fire around them drying the water. "It's the salamander!" Loke yelled, and Natsu smirked at them, pushing Lucy behind him. "So these are some of the kings pawns." He snickers and gray scowled. "You damn fire freak!" He threw his ice swords at him and Natsu shattered them with a kick and a punch, laughing. "Your pathetic!" He gave a hearty laugh and Loke's sword began to glow gold with his magic, charging at the salamander. "Return the princess now!" Loke yelled, swinging the sword at his neck but Natsu dodged, pushing Lucy farther away so she wouldn't get caught in the fight. That flame around her would keep them away, but not their swords. Natsu sucked in a huge breath, bracing himself for the attack. "Fire dragons roar!" Fire burst from his mouth, charging at them like a rocket and blowing them off their feet. Lucy stared in shock, watching the true power of the salamander. Natsu turned, bolting towards Lucy while the two men were down. "Come on!" He called and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along as they ran. "We can't go back to the cave, they'll follow us. We need to get somewhere hidden." He told her, smacking away branches in their way, their feet sloshing through mud and underbrush.


End file.
